Sunsets
by Da-AWESOME-girl
Summary: When Blossom and her sisters visit the beach, she stumbles across a certain green-eyed boy who has quite a "buttercrush" with a certain green-eyed girl. Will Blossom help him out? First. Story. EVA! Blossom&Brick Butch&Buttercup. Butch&Blossom as friends. PLEASE Read and Reveiw! :D


**Sunsets**

Mostly Blossom and Butch. (As friends!)

**Rated**: K (plus!)(Don't know where to find the 'plus' sign. Lame right?)

**Age:** They're all 17

**Genre:** Friendship and humour

**Pairings**: Blossom&Brick Butch&Buttercup

**ALERT:** THERE IS A POLL IN MY PROFILE FOR MY NEXT STORY, PLEASE TRY TO SUBMIT! It will mean a lot to me! :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any character in here. It all belongs to Craig McCracken except the story! (Although I would love to keep them, just like half of 1 billion people in Fanfictionnet.) ~ **Da-AWESOME-girl**

Enjoy, my **AWESOME** peeps! XD~

* * *

_Clack, clack, clack_

It was the sound my high heels made across the long wooden bridge. I looked around, my long fiery red hair whipping in the calm wind.

_Clack, clack, clack_

There were booths set up almost everywhere at the side of the walkway. Booths with jewellery, toys, and all sorts. I glanced at a little girl who looked so happy to get a toy she wanted. It made my heart melt, seeing one little thing make a little girl burst with happiness. I smiled but continued to walk my way. I couldn't keep that person waiting. Not at all.

_Clack, clack, clack_

My sisters and me went to the beach today, to take some time off from saving the world. As soon as we got there, Bubbles and Buttercup immediately headed straight to the ocean. I rolled my eyes and joined them. Playing around and laughing was something I really haven't done in a long time and it felt good. As soon as that was over, I met a person that I haven't seen in what? A century? Nah, not that long, but long enough!

I have to see him again, and I want to see him again!

_Clack, Clack, Clack_

As I continue my walk, I see someone familiar, leaning against the wooden rails, watching the sunset and ocean. Or _whatever_ he's looking at. I go closer to him and he scared me inside when he said,

"Hey carrot top." and faced me. It's Butch!

"Hardy har har. Very funny Butch. It's so funny, I forgot to laugh. And that's low, even for you."

"Not as low as leader girl here who can't even think of "creative" names and goes with basic ones like, "idiot" and "jerk"', he said smirking at me. It's kind of true; I'm not that good at name-calling no matter how many times you look at it. But, that doesn't really matter…right?

"You know, "creative" names don't really matter", I lectured him with a finger pointed to him and my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Chill, ok? I was just joking. You're the one who brung it up." I crossed my arms as he faced the wooden rails once more. "And you're just jealous I have awesome naming skills." I rolled my eyes and joined him by the rails. I stood with him watching the sunset.

"It's a beautiful sunset, don't you think?" I turned to him.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said. I watched him carefully as his forest green eyes darted frantically across the clear beach and blue ocean. Actually, he didn't even seem to pay _any_ attention to the big, bright sunset. He kind of looked like he was-

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked. I was curious to know. His cheeks turned a bright pink shade.

"What do you mean?" he said. I laughed. His cheeks were getting redder by the minute!

"Don't lie to me! You're looking for someone!" I said with a huge grin plastered on my face. "Who's the lucky girl?" It's fun to tease him like this!

"I ain't telling you!" he said, his face red, and turned to the rails again. I decided to tease him more. I scanned the beach in search of whom he likes.

"Is it…Bubbles?"

"Nah, too happy. And Boomer will kill me if I like her."

"Is it…me?"

"Ehhhhh…I like you, but not in that way.

"Is it…Robin?"

"Who the heck is Robin?" This went back and forth.

"Um…her?" I said as I pointed to a strawberry blond-haired girl.

"Meh, she looks 6 years younger than me."

"How about her?" and pointed to a velvet red-haired women.

"Ew! Too old!" And she looks at least 18 years old. Sigh…

"I pointed and named almost every girl on the beach! Unless you're gay…" I said to him. He held his arms up in defence.

"Hey! I'm not gay! I'm perfectly straight! And I didn't ask for you to do this."

"Sigh!" I wondered where my sisters are now. Oh, there's Bubbles, chatting to her friends and Boomer. What does Bubbles see in Boomer? Oh! And Buttercup, surfing the waves. Yeah I've said basically every-hey, wait! Maybe…

"I don't know why Buttercup likes you…" I said quiet but loud enough for him to hear me.

"What?" He said and looks away from the rails and faces me, cheeks pink again.

"Huh? Oh nothing…" I said, my voice in a sing-song tune. I got it in the bag!

"No, say that again?" His eyes looked really hopeful.

"Sigh! I don't know why Buttercup likes you." He looked surprised and then confused.

"No she doesn't!" he said and turned away from me. There was silence until he peeked at me and said,"Does she really?"

"Well… she never told me but I'm pretty sure she does." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and turned to rest his eyes on a certain raven-haired, lime green-eyed girl who was finished surfing and was walking towards the beach. She saw Butch and me and waved. Butch waved back.

"Hey…" I started to say. Butch turned back to me. "She's waiting for you…why don't you go down and hang out with her?"

"Are you sure? You'll be alone."

"Yeah of course! Now go before she starts talking to some other "dude"."

"Ok." And walked to the wooden stairs. He turned to me.

"Hey Bloss?"

"Yeah?"

"Now I can see why Brick likes you." I felt my face get hot.

"Hah! You're blushing!" and started to laugh his butt off.

"It isn't funny! Now go down the stairs!" I yelled at him

"Not before I take a pic of your face with my phone!" he said and took out a forest-green phone out of his pocket and took pictures of it.

"Butch!" I yelled again, but the stupid guy wouldn't stop.

"I'm gonna send this to Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup, you, and this Robin chick!"

He laughed out almost falling down the stairs.

"Hey Butch! You better stop that!" I yelled at him when he was about to send. Then I heard a "Bing!" Sigh! Same old Butch. I could just maybe make up some excuse to why my face was red. Maybe. I felt my phone ring and I took it out. A picture of me blushing as red as brick's hat appeared in front of the screen. Sigh! An excuse won't definitely work. I deleted it and put it back in my pocket. Butch was still laughing and he tripped and fell down. I ran as fast as I could near the stairs.

He was at the bottom of the steps, sprawled out on the sandy beach.

"Are you ok?" I said even though I still pissed at him for doing that. He got up, brushed himself off and looked around his arms, legs, anything that could possibly have a cut or bruise. Then I saw a huge, purple bruise on his left leg. Ouch, that's must hurt!

"Not unless a really huge purple bruised leg counts as ok!" He shouts at me, smirking.

"Just walk it off!" I shouted back at him laughing. He used to tell me that every time I got hurt, even if was really serious, then Buttercup would come and slap him in the face.

"Ok! But, just to prove to you that you _can _walk it off!" he said and walked away to Buttercup as if nothing happened. I watched Buttercup and Butch from afar. I wonder if Buttercup knows about Butch's feelings. I turned to walk to until…

"Hey red." And I saw Brick standing in front of me.

"Hey pink!" I joked back. He put his hands up in mock hurt.

"I saw your picture today. You were cute."

"Oh really?" I said back to him.

"Yes really." He smiles and put his arm around me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said and smiled back.

_Clack, Clack, Clack_

Da End~

Okay, I worked really hard on this and even asked mah sis if I can use the computer. I know I got carried away on some parts but this is my first real completed story. Tell me what the problems were and what parts you liked! Thanks for reading! R&R! C'mon mah peeps! Stay **AWESOME!** ~**Da-AWESOME-girl** XD


End file.
